Un angel llora
by ASLOVE21
Summary: El amor no siempre, termina con un "felices para siempre", espero les guste. Rated: T por la muerte, (REGRESE! :3).


_Notas:_

 _negrita y cursiva : letra de la canción._

 _ **~.~.~.** : separación de escenas._

_Advertencia_ _: muerte de un personaje._

" _la historia se desarrolla en la superficie" (universo alterno)._

"Descargo toda responsabilidad, los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen, solo la historia es propiedad de ELIZABETH3000".

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Trixie caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos de la universidad, estaba muy feliz pero como no estarlo, si se graduaría en dos meses. De repente, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando entró a una de los laboratorios para buscar su ultimo análisis de ADN, al abrir la puerta solo vio a un extraño chico de cabello azulado que al verla sonrió.

 **T** \- hola...vengo por mi análisis, ¿como te llamas? - dijo algo tímida por la sonrisa del chico.

 **E** \- me llamo Eli...¿y tu? - respondió el amablemente.

 **T** \- Beatrice...pero me puedes decir Trixie – dijo ella algo nerviosa – _es muy guapo –_ pensó ella.

 **E** \- es un placer Trixie – contesto el chico, tomándole la mano en señal de saludo; la chica nerviosa le dio la mano.

 **T** \- ¿como es que no te había visto antes? - pregunto algo curiosa.

 **E** \- soy un estudiante de intercambio – dijo el, sonriente.

 **T** \- oh, se me hace tarde – dijo la chica pelirroja – me alegró conocerte, adiós – dijo retirándose.

 **E** \- ¡espera! - dijo tomándola de la mano, cosa que los sonrojó a ambos, Trixie solo volteó a verlo y sonrió...

 _ **meses**_ **después...**

Un par de chicos caminaban por la orilla de la playa tomados de la mano, se sentaron sobre la arena a ver el atardecer, y saber que todo ese amor comenzó por casualidad.

 **E** \- Trixie... - comenzó el – tengo que decirte algo – dijo el chico triste tomando la mano de su amor.

 **T-** ¿si?...¿que sucede? - dijo ella preocupada, por la actitud de el.

 **E** \- mi intercambio termino...tengo que irme de nuevo a mi país – dijo el chico mirando un puntó muerto en la arena.

 **T** \- no...no me digas eso por favor...no te vallas – dijo ella mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

 **E** \- lo siento Trix...pero te prometo que en un año volveré por ti, te amo – dijo el – todos los días te enviaré algo, para que no te olvides de mi – dijo el abrazándola.

 **T** \- Eli...no te vallas – dijo la chica llorando.

Días después la chica tuvo que despedirse de su amor, y en un aeropuerto quedo su corazón, le dio un ultimo beso antes de verlo despegar en ese avión sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo, llorando regresó a su hogar. Una semana mas tarde, un cartero llego a su puerta con un paquete mediano para ella, lo abrió y había dentro una carta junto con una rosa. La carta contenía un poema para ella, escrito por el mismo Eli.

Al dia siguiente llegó otro paquete solo que este en ves de una rosa, llevaba una margarita junto con otro poema; Trixie sonrió porque su Eli se acordaba de ella y esto haría que ese solitario año, no fuera tan largo, después de todo...él regresaría un año después. Todos los días una carta distinta, así fue durante 6 meses...asta que un dia, era tarde y no había llegado nada. Trixie salía una y otra vez...pero nada, no le llegó ningún paquete de parte de él; este fue el comienzo de su dolor.

 _ **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

La chica se encontraba en su habitación llorando amargamente porque ya se había cumplido el año desde la partida de Eli, y él no regresó; la ultima carta que recibió de el, fue 8 meses antes.

 **T** \- ¿se olvido de mi? - se repetía la chica entre sollozos de dolor – faltaste a tu promesa.

 _ **Las flores ya no llegan,**_

 _ **el poema se acabó**_

 _ **lo que un dia fue amor,**_

 _ **en amargura se volvió,**_

 _ **ella quiere regresar**_

 _ **el tiempo que pasó**_

 _ **para poder revivir**_

 _ **los placeres del ayer...**_

 _ **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

La chica caminaba tristemente por la calle, cuando un hombre se acercó a venderle unas flores.

 **X** \- ¿le gustaría comprar unas flores señorita? - dijo el hombre amablemente.

T- no me interesa, nada que tenga que ver con amor...siempre te hace sufrir, enamorarse es lo peor – dijo amargada, porque las flores le recordaban a Eli, quien tenia 2 años haberse ido y nunca regresó por ella.

Decidió olvidarse de lo que ese chico le hizo, pero aun así no podía porque siempre ese recuerdo la atormentaba, ese recuerdo la hacia llorar a cada momento, aun lo amaba y aunque no quisiera tenia esperanzas de volver a verlo una vez mas. La vida para ella no era lo mismo, la felicidad se había ido junto con Eli, no recordaba lo que era reír.

 _ **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Trixie corrió asta llegar al mar acompañada por la luz de la luna, y solo siguió corriendo por la orilla, con llanto en sus ojos no podía olvidar todo lo que había pasado, aun 3 años después el dolor era igual o incluso peor que antes, estaba atormentada por el pasado, ya no le importaba nada...

 _ **ya no puede ver las cosas igual**_

 _ **porque en el mar de olvido; todo ya quedó,**_

 _ **ya el océano ha perdido su color azul...**_

La chica llegó a una roca gigantesca que había al lado del agua, en ella las olas rompían algo fuerte, y subió asta la cima para luego sentarse con las rodilla juntas a desahogar su llanto, y acabar con ese dolor que sentía...

 _ **la estrellas miran,**_

 _ **la luna la abraza,**_

 _ **y un ángel llora...**_

 _ **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Mientras tanto al otro lado del mundo, se encontraba Eli festejando una fiesta con todos sus amigos y muchas chicas atrevidas, con la música a alto volumen; no recordaba la promesa que le hizo a Trixie porque, ya ni siquiera se acordaba de ella...

 **X** \- ¡oye amigo que fiesta tan genial! - dijo uno de los chicos.

 **E** \- gracias jajajaja – dijo riendo su felicidad.

 _ **Pasaron ya los años, ya él se olvido**_

 _ **de el amor que prometió**_

 _ **cuando la conoció...**_

 _ **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Ya habían pasado 4 años y la chica no podía mas, sentía que en cualquier momento no sobreviviría, la trastesa la estaba matando rápidamente, llevaba cuatro años sufriendo por el chico q probablemente ya se olvidó de ella. Últimamente había tenido muchas recaídas, que la llevaban casi asta la tumba, la ultima la tuvo hace unos días y la acababan de dejar salir de hospital. Llegó a la casa y buscó una hoja y un lápiz, luego escribió una carta a Eli y la envió a la antigua dirección de donde el le enviaba las cartas hace mas de 4 años, pero era probable q aun viviera allí.

 _ **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Dos días después, Eli se encontraba en su casa, cuando de repente el timbre sonó; al abrir vio a un cartero con una carta muy singular, al leerla quedó pálido de la impresión. La carta era de Trixie y esta decía:

 _gracias por abandonarme, no se si te acuerdes de mi, pero si alguna vez regresas no me busques; porque ya no me encontraras, la tristeza me esta matando y probablemente lo haga pronto...así que adiós para siempre...mi amor, porque yo si cumplí la promesa y nunca me olvide de ti._

 _Con amor, Trixie..._

Eli decidió tomar el primer vuelo de regreso, llegó dos días después y se dirijo rápidamente a la casa de su antiguo amor, al llegar vió mucha gente reunida afuera, y se acercó a una mujer mayor q estaba sentada.

 **E** \- disculpe señora, ¿donde esta Trixie? - pregunto el chico.

 **X** \- lo lamento joven – dijo la mujer con voz llorosa, Eli corrió hacia adentro de la casa...

 _ **entra a la habitación,**_

 _ **y en la cama él la vio,**_

 _ **toca su cuerpo frio,**_

 _ **la tristeza la mato...**_

 **E** \- ¡no!...¡no!...¡Trixie no! - dijo entre llantos el chico de cabello azulado – aun te amo...¡perdóname mi amor!, perdóname...

 _ **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

 _ **las flores ya llegaron,**_

 _ **el poema empezó,**_

 _ **sobre una tumba fría**_

 _ **el llora su dolor,**_

 _ **el solo quiere regresar**_

 _ **el tiempo que paso**_

 _ **para poder perderse así**_

 _ **en la hermosura de su voz**_

 **E** \- perdóname Trix, perdóname por todo...no debí olvidarme de ti – lloraba el chico sobre una tumba, mientras se apoyaba en la lapida de piedra.

Tres meses habían pasado desde aquel trágico dia, Eli sufría cada vez mas el dolor de la partida de Trixie, no soportaba el dolor de perderla, de haber perdido todo ese tiempo olvidándola, si saber cuanto sufría ella.

Eli se encontraba sobre la misma roca, en la que antes Trixie había llorado su dolor, la luna era la única que lo acompañaba en aquella solitaria playa; él se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. De repente una chica pelirroja venia caminando por la orilla, mientras las olas le llegaban a los pies, ella venia cantando con su bella voz...

 _ **ya no puede ver**_

 _ **las cosas igual,**_

 _ **porque en el mar de olvido**_

 _ **todo ya quedo;**_

 _ **ya el océano ha perdido**_

 _ **su color azul...**_

 _ **Las estrellas miran,**_

 _ **la luna lo abraza,**_

 _ **y un ángel llora.**_

 _ **Las estrellas miran,**_

 _ **la luna lo abraza,**_

 _ **y un ángel llora...**_

Al terminar de cantar, la chica quedo parada frente a Eli y lo miró con amor, para luego sonreír un poco.

 **E** \- ¿Trixie? - dijo el chico, mientras que ella solo sonrió; ella se acercó y lo beso en los labios tiernamente y luego le dio la mano.

 **E** \- mi amor – dijo el chico levantándose, y colocando su mano en la mejilla de ella.

Luego de esto Trixie se desvaneció lentamente, frente a los ojos de Eli quien solo se dio cuenta que era la despedida de ella, y desde esa noche nunca mas volvió a aparecerse el alma de la chica, quien siempre fue su único amor.

 _ ***~FIN~***_

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **Hola!...damas y caballeros ¡RESUCITE!, es lindo estar de regreso...decidí regresar con este fic; después de mas de 5 meses de ausencia, fue mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **¿me extrañaron?...na! Nadie se acordaba de mi :3. Me han pasado tantas cosas, compu bloqueada y así duró como 3 meses, asta q la pude mandar a desbloquear...pero perdí todos los fics que tenia escritos y eso me dolió :(... luego el cargador, dejo de funcionar y no pude encenderla durante 2 meses...¡fue horrible!.**_

 _ **Pero regresé, recargada de fics locos y lemones mas explícitos que los anteriores, pronto los subiré...y claro no puedo olvidar actualizar mis fics jejeje...¡lo olvidaba! ¿como les pareció la historia?, a mi casi me coloca a llorar la canción, se llama "un ángel llora" es de Annette Moreno ;).**_

 _ **feliz por regresar,**_

 _ **con esto me despido**_

 _ **...su princesa del lemon...**_

 _ **ELIZABETH3000 :3 :D**_


End file.
